The Power of Six
''The Power of Six is the second book in [[The Lorien Legacies|''The Lorien Legacies]] series by Pittacus Lore. This is the last book cowritten by Jobie Hughes, who was removed from the writing of book three due to an argument on the direction of the series. In The Power of Six, Number Seven struggles to contact and join forces with the other Garde. She meets a girl named Ella, whom is not what she seems. Number Four, Number Six, and Sam Goode are trying to evade the authorities, retrieve their Inheritances, and fight the Mogadorians.Description=I've seen him on the news. Followed the stories about what happened in Ohio. John Smith, out there, on the run. To the world, he's a mystery. But to me . . . he's one of us. Nine of us came here, but sometimes I wonder if time has changed us—if we all still believe in our mission. How can I know? There are six of us left. We`re hiding, blending in, avoiding contact with one another . . . but our Legacies are developing, and soon we'll be equipped to fight. Is John Number Four, and is his appearance the sign I've been waiting for? And what about Number Five and Six?Could one of them be the raven-haired girl with the stormy eyes from my dreams? The girl with powers that are beyond anything I could ever imagine? The girl who may be strong enough to bring the six of us together? They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio—and failed. I am Number Seven. One of six still alive. And I'm ready to fight. Also: They know about the charm. They know about our legacies. They caught Number One, Number Two, and Number Three. They killed them all. I am Number Seven. One of six still alive. We are growing stronger. We are starting to come together. We are ready to fight. We are the last defense. |-|Setup=The planet Lorien was destroyed by the Mogadorians. Nine children escaped, along with their Mentor Cêpans. The nine could only be killed in order, until they came together. Number One, Number Two, and Number Three were all hunted down and killed. Number Four and his Cêpan, Henri, moved to a town called Paradise, Ohio after Three's death. Under the alias John Smith, Number Four met a girl named Sarah Hart and fell in love with her. He became friends with Sam Goode, whose father was a Greeter for the Loric. Number Four developed the Legacies of Anima, Lumen, and Telekinesis while in Paradise. Sam helped him when Henri was kidnapped, and found out about John's origins. Afterward, Sam helped John train. A video was later taken at a party of John leaping out of Mark's burning house, which caused the Mogs to raid Paradise. Number Six arrived to save John and Six, who were trapped in the school. Her Cêpan, Katarina, was killed three years earlier. Six used her Legacies of Novis and Sturma to fight the Mogs Bernie Kosar, Number Four's "dog," was revealed to be a Chimæra when he fought a Piken. Henri was killed in battle, and Six, John, and Sam left Paradise to find the other Garde. |-|Plot=Number Seven, under the alias Marina, is living in the Santa Teresa convent near the Picos de Europa mountain range in Spain. She and her Keeper, Adelina, have been living there almost their entire time on Earth. Because of Adelina's abrupt belief in the Christian God, she refuses to acknowledge what they are fighting for, much to Marina's dismay. Marina has developed Legacies of Noxen, Submari, Telekinesis, and Recupero, without her Cêpan training her. While Marina is untrained and unknowledgeable of her fellow Garde, she still longs for reuniting with the others and fighting back, especially when she learns about John Smith, on the run in the United States. She begins following the news stories online whenever she gets the chance, but does not tell Adelina. Marina goes to a cave every now and then, where she paints beautiful portraits of some of the other Garde, and landscapes of Lorien. Marina's only real friend, Héctor Ricardo, is the philosophical town drunk. She has no other friends at the orphanage, being the pariah amongst the other girls. She begins having dreams about a raven-haired girl, in need of her help. When she tells Adelina about this, she thinks that Marina is simply having dreams, and ignores when she once told her that the Loric could communicate with each other across Lorien. Adelina even strikes Marina when she demonstrates her telekinesis. Later, a seven year-old girl named Ella, is taken into the convent. Marina quickly becomes friends with her. Back in the United States, John, Six, Sam, and Bernie Kosar are still recovering from the battle in Paradise. They watch the news and learn that the authorities believe John and Henri are terrorists, and that Henri is still alive. Six tells them that she knows Marina is a girl, and they talk about Number Two's blogpost that ended her life. They go on the run through Tennessee, where they are found by the police, and have to run away. Sam is tasered by an officer, whom John briefly tortures. John and Six use their Legacies to take down the helicopters following them, and escape by jumping a freight train. Six tells John and Sam about how she was captured. John has been having visions about the Mogadorians, and can even subconsciously speak their language. At one point, he has a vision of Mogadore. While there, he sees an orb-shaped spacecraft preparing to launch. The Mogadorian natives, apparently unhappy about their leader leaving, try to attack the launch site. The leader tears one of the Mogs in half with a magical golden staff. The others scatter, and the ship launches. John realizes that this ship is heading to Earth, and asks Six about how long it will take to arrive there. She says it depends on the type of technology. She also tells Sam that the Mogadorians and the Loric have had previous interactions, but one day had a disagreement which caused the Mogadorians to leave Earth for a long time. In Spain, during one of her meetings with Héctor, Marina sees a man in the café that she believes is a Mogadorian. Later, before entering her cave, Marina sees bootprints leading inside, and realizes that the Mogadorians have found her. She asks Ella to watch out for "the bad men," and to help look for her Chest, to which Ella agrees. Soon after, Ella leads Marina to a hidden part of the convent. Ella climbs up and disappears into a small nook where Marina's Chest is hidden. Some of the other girls at the convent appear and try to attack Marina. She easily beats most of them. Ella leaps down and attacks one of them, who throws her onto the floor. Ella's leg and hands are broken from the assault. Marina uses her Legacies to force the girls to retreat, and she heals Ella with her Recupero. John, now living in Florida again, trains with Six and Sam. He unintentionally flirts with Six, upsetting Sam, who has a crush on her. Sam is very dedicated to the training that Six is giving him. They open John's Loric Chest, but do not know how many of the items work. Six and John later go on a walk with Six's Legacy of Novis, saving a woman from her abusive husband. John and Six almost kiss, but are interrupted by their house exploding. John uses his diamond-bladed dagger to parry a Mog sword (which results in the Mog blade being cut in half) while saving Sam. The Mogs begin to use alien tubes to shoot at the Garde, but Six saves John and they flee. Marina begins to do many noticeable deeds with her Legacies. She heals a dying cat, naming it Legacy. Later, Marina goes and heals Héctor's mother of Parkinson's disease. As Héctor's mother gets her bearings, Marina uses her confusion to steal some of her medication, which induces drowsiness. She drugs Adelina with it, even after Adelina apologizes for the wrongdoings she has done. They open Marina's Chest, but Adelina falls asleep when Marina unintentionally activates a transmission device. She calls for Adelina's help, and her voice gets transmitted through the Macrocosm. Marina hears the door to the tower they are hiding in open. After the attack in Florida, John is temporarily paralyzed, and they heal Sam with the healing stone from John's Chest. Six removes a bug from their car and puts it on a truck, and they talk about returning to Paradise to find answers. After reading Henri's letter, Sam realizes that his father was in fact abducted, and after learning he was a Greeter, believes that a well he left in the backyard may hold secrets about the Loric. On the drive to Paradise, the Macrocosm of Lorien's solar system turns into a macrocosm of Earth. They hear a Spanish girl screaming through on the other side. When it stops abruptly, John and the others continue to drive on. Marina uses her telekinesis to get herself, Adelina, Legacy, and her Chest outside of the convent. Legacy runs off, and Adelina agrees to leave Santa Teresa, but they run into Sister Dora. Ella lies to protect Marina, and Sister Dora grabs her. Marina forces her to let go with telekinesis and Adelina stands up for Ella and Marina. She says that they are leaving. Ella says that she saw three of the bad men Marina told her to watch out for. School that day is cancelled because a girl with a similar name and appearance as Marina, Miranda Marquez, was strangled in the school. Marina sees Héctor talking with the man she believed was a Mogadorian. She runs back to the convent, and learns that someone has burned a Loric symbol into a mountain. When Marina suggests to Adelina that Ella should come with them, the roof of the convent explodes, and a Mogadorian points down to them. John and Six go into the well in Sam's backyard, learning that it is secretly a gate to an office bunker. They find many files pinned to the walls in various languages, a white tablet made from Loric technology, and a giant skeleton with blond hair, wearing a massive Loric pendant similar to John's. The Mogs attack while they are underground, and Sam and BK defend the yard. Sam calls for his mother, but they run from the house, leaving Six and BK behind. John stumbles across Sarah Hart's house, and convinces Sam to allow him to see her, whom reluctantly agrees. They meet in a park, where Sarah is upset for how long she has pined for John. She is jealous of Six, and begins to grow hostile toward John. Suddenly, the FBI shows up and captures John and Sam. Because Sarah wanted John to turn himself in, and because of the constant text messages on her phone (which she lied about, claiming they were from Emily when they were really from Mark James), John believes that Sarah called them in to the authorities. John is unsuccessfully interrogated by Detective Will Murphy. A Piken somehow attacks where they are holding Sam and John, allowing for them to escape. Six breaks in and saves them, but is furious with John and Sam for leaving her to die in Sam's backyard. She also tells them that John's Chest was stolen. John wants to get his Chest back, while Six wants to go to Spain, where she believes that all of the Garde are headed due to the recent events there. John and Six agree to split up, and she gives them a layout of the Mog base in Hawks Nest State Park, West Virginia, along with a rendezvous point. She kisses John before they go their separate ways. As the Mogadorians descend on Santa Teresa, Marina searches for her Chest, but it is missing. Adelina gives Marina a Loralite pendant, apologizing for not properly training her. She is stabbed by a Mogadorian, but manages to slit its throat before succumbing to her injuries. Marina gets shot by a Mogadorian weapon, and realizes the Charm is broken. The Mogadorian is then killed by the man she has seen around town, who reveals himself to be a Cêpan named Crayton. Marina heals herself and then learns that Ella is also Garde, and is actually eleven years old, being an Aeternus. She and Crayton came on a second ship. Crayton has Marina's Chest, and recruited Héctor to drive them to a lake. Crayton clears out the rest of the Mogadorians. John and Sam arrive in Hawks Nest, leaving BK outside. They use the Xitharis from John's Chest charged with Six's Novis to be invisible while in the cave. When they find John's Chest, they find another Garde's Chest as well. Sam and John are once again visible, and must fight a giant alien beast resembling a gorilla to survive. John uses his Lumen to kill it, and learns that he can manipulate the green, corrosive fluid that the Mogs use as an energy source with his Lumen as well. They destroy the engine room of the base, and release all of the war beasts that the Mogs had locked up. Sam tries to find his father when they get to a row of unlocked cells. John meets Number Nine, a strong, crude Garde. It is revealed that the Loric Chest they found was his. Nine uses his Inheritance to combat the Mogs. Sam is left behind in the cave, but John and Nine escape. A ship lands in front of Hawks Nest, revealing Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians from John's visions. Nine and John charge him together, but a force field is risen, which John runs into. At the lake, Crayton summons his Chimæra, Olivia. She helps them fight the Mogs, but is killed by a swarm of krauls. Héctor and Crayton get injured trying to get to higher ground at a dam, and Marina hides Ella in a tree using a Loric tree branch from her Inheritance. When Marina gets attacked, a storm comes across the lake. Number Six arrives shortly after. She kills most of the Mogs, giving the others a chance to fight back. Héctor gets killed by a piken, which Six kills afterward. John and Nine get back to their car. Sick from crashing into the force field, John mourns the possible loss of Sam, especially when Nine says that he is either dead or being tortured. John finds Sam's glasses, realizing that Sam also had the rendezvous point in his pocket. They now have no place to meet up. The two Garde agree to drive north, and Nine tells John that they will go to his safe house in Chicago. Once the battle is over, Marina buries Héctor's body at the base of the dam. She recites his philosophy as the survivors stare at the destruction caused from the fight on top of the dam. While Six wants to go back to America to rendezvous with John at their meeting place, and while Marina agrees after learning he is Number Four, Crayton says they need to find the other Garde and the other Chimærae from his ship, so they can prepare to defeat Setrákus Ra. |-|Characters= *Number Four (John Smith) *Number Six *Number Seven (Marina) *Number Nine *Ella *Adelina *Crayton *Bernie Kosar *Sam Goode *Sarah Hart *Mogadorians *Héctor Ricardo Category:Books Category:Main Series Category:Number Seven Category:Number Four